Everywhere at Once
by lizinfected
Summary: A quick Jacob/Nessie one-shot. It takes place years after Breaking Dawn. Nessie is all grown up; she and Jacob share a private moment.


**Disclaimer:** _All this stuff is Smeyer's._

**Author's Note: **_So, this was a scene that went with my other fanfiction, Noon Horizon. It was something that was meant to happen down the road- it came to me one day, so I quickly wrote it down. Anyway, I think it stands alone pretty well, so here you go! **God, do I love Jacob.**_

The frigid air blew around us, throwing Nessie's curls into the air, making them swirl around her face. Neither of us felt the cold. The wind and the crashing of the violent waves against the shore were the only sounds on the quiet beach. It was twilight, and no one was around but us. Third Beach was usually empty, though, so this was no surprise to me. I was glad for the privacy.

My hand looked huge and dark around Nessies', petite and white. She sighed, and smiled. I felt a chill shake my body once. Renesmee…she was too beautiful. It almost hurt. With my free hand a lifted a piece of her hair, feeling the silkiness between my fingers. She closed her eyes, lashes lying on her cheeks.

I knew that I had been there for her birth, her childhood. But now, those memories were becoming fuzzy. I tried to imagine the feelings of old. Paternal, brotherly love. But I could not recall them in my mind; reclaim how it felt to see Nessie as a sister. I knew I had, once. But like the memories of those years, everything was becoming a blur. I was now hyper aware of the feeling of her skin under my hands. The arch of her neck.

I pulled my eyes away from her face, looking at the rest of her. Nessie was wearing a simple, white dress. Thin. I could see the contours of her body underneath.

My breath quickened.

I squeezed Nessie's hand in my own, wanting only to pull her closer. She opened her eyes. "Jacob…" she murmured with a smile. My heart sped up, thumping violently. Nessie scooted closer, snuggling against my chest. I put my arms around her, holding her tight.

"I can hear your heart…" she whispered.

"Mmm…" I couldn't say much else. She was so close, her skin…

I buried my face in her curls, inhaling the delicious scent of her hair. My cheek resting on her head, I squeezed her tighter.

Slowly, Nessie moved from my grip and turned around to face me. She lifted a hand and touched my cheek, caressing it, my neck, my cheek again. With her other hand she traced my lips. I wondered if she was remembering what I was remembering. That kiss, only a few days earlier. It seemed like a second ago, or maybe a lifetime. As I stared at her mouth, I was beginning to lean towards the latter.

"I wonder…" she whispered. "What will happen?"

"If…" I prompted her huskily. I was surprised at the sound of my own voice, that I was able to force myself to talk when I could barely even breathe.

"If…" she began, and then stopped. She leaned closer to me, our bodies barely touching. Still though, the literal heat between us was tangible, both our bodies nearly on fire, our skin hot to the touch.

Nessie inclined her head up, toward my lips. I kissed her lightly at first, almost unable to move. But she surprised me, pressing her lips roughly to mine, lacing one hand in my hair. I did the same, wrapping my fingers in her curls.

"If…" Nessie repeated, her lips hovering over mine. Her breath was intoxicating. "Maybe I should just show you…" she murmured. I closed my eyes, feeling her palm press to my cheek. And then I not so much as saw but felt a quickening heart, a body charged with electricity. Nessie was showing me what she was feeling, at this moment.

I clutched her to me, a moan escaping my lips. But she wasn't done; her palm was still pressed to my cheek. Images now, a barrage of them. Quickly they flashed across my brain, for no more than three seconds. But I understood.

Before I could count another beat of my heart, Nessie's hand had moved from my cheek to my chest and then, it seemed, as our lips crushed together once more, everywhere at once.


End file.
